According to a recent technology (e.g., see patent document 1), a vehicle is mounted with a communication apparatus having the short range communication function. The communication apparatus wiredly or wirelessly connects with a portable communication terminal (e.g., mobile telephone). Various information stored in the portable communication terminal is transmitted to the communication apparatus on the vehicle. The information transmitted from the portable communication terminal to the vehicular communication apparatus includes POI (Point Of Interface) information about various facilities, for example. The information can be used as a destination or a route point configured for route guidance of a navigation system, for example.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-248042
As mentioned above, the information transmitted from the portable communication terminal to the vehicular communication apparatus is stored in the portable communication terminal. The information depends on preferences and behavioral patterns attributed to an owner of the portable communication terminal. The information can be also considered to be private information. There is a demand for preventing another person from accessing the private information, that is, the information transmitted from the owner's portable communication terminal to the vehicular communication apparatus.